Last Words?
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Shaitlyn oneshot. Caitlyn swears to keep her feelings a secret, but can a dramatic incident change her mind?


**I had this idea in my head for awhile, but it didn't come out quite as nicely as I had hoped. Yet another Shaitlyn pairing. Please review!**

Never would she admit to him. She loved him. But he would never love her. And she accepted that fact. It hurt, but she accepted it. So to save him the pain- she had enough for both of them- she wouldn't let him know her feelings. It would be easier that way.

Caitlyn sat in the small coffee shop alone. It was her parents' shop but they had gone on vacation so she took time off from producing to make available the vacation time they needed for their anniversary plans.

"Can I get some coffee? Or are you asleep?"

She blinked a couple time and stood up straighter at the sound of Shane's voice. Great. It was midnight and she was alone in the shop with Shane Gray. The guy she loved and couldn't tell. Thankfully, she had slept in that day so no sleepiness could bring out her emotions tonight.

"What can I get you, Gray?" She rolled her eyes at him, receiving him sticking his tongue out in her direction, "Real mature."

"Just black coffee." He ignored her last statement, leaning over the counter to watch her go into the kitchen off to the side to pour him a mug.

"Am doing it right?" Caitlyn asked sarcastically, before smiling in amusement at his mock serious nod. She set it in front of him and leaned against the counter as he stared at it a moment, "What's wrong? You saw me making it- I didn't poison it this time."

Shane surprised her by only half smiling, "Can I ask you something?" he met her eyes with a slight tilt of his head.

"You just did." Caitlyn shot back with a smirk.

"Haha, so funny, Caitlyn." He pretended to glare at her before sipping the steaming beverage and setting it down again.

"Man, Gray, just drink it already! We aren't ladies at tea time, you know." Caitlyn chuckled, but this time he didn't even smile as he met her eyes again.

"Why do you always call me Gray?" Shane asked simply. Caitlyn shifted her weight a moment in thought.

"That's your name, isn't it?" She remarked smartly, folding her hands on the counter. She knew that wasn't what he was asking.

"No." Shane frowned, "My name's Shane. My family name is Gray."

Caitlyn nodded thoughtfully.

"So why do you always call me Gray?" Shane asked curiously, "Not Shane? I call you Caitlyn not Gellar."

"True…"

"Well?"

"Give me time to think, Gray!" Caitlyn laughed, but stopped when she caught herself, "Sorry…Shane." He smiled.

Caitlyn knew the reason. It was because she loved his name so much. It was because she thought his first name in her head so much that she was afraid to say it out loud. Even when she was talking to others she tried not to say his name, because she didn't want to draw attention to the fact that she was talking about him.

Gray was more formal, and she was afraid of calling him Shane because that seemed too casual. She was afraid she would say "Shane" every sentence she talked to him, just to hear the way it sounded off her tongue.

"I guess it's just what I'm used to." She commented, adding a shrug so as to be more convincing.

"Oh."

Silence fell and Caitlyn starred at her hands until she heard the bell on the door ring. It was rare-these late night customers- and she was hoping to have the place empty while Shane was there.

"Can I help you?" Caitlyn asked automatically before turning her eyes on the customer. Her heart seemed to leap into her throat at the large man wearing a ski mask. She'd seen this in movies and on tv, but never in real life.

"Oh, crap." She whispered in shock, making Shane look up at her before turning to see who had come in.

Before either of them had time to react, the man grabbed Shane and pulled a gun out. Caitlyn was sure that things were going in slow motion as her mind went faster than reality.

What if this man hurt Shane? What if he killed Shane? How would she live without Shane in the world? What could she do to help Shane? What did the man want from Shane?

"Don't move." The ski mask man demanded, pressing the gun against Shane's neck. Caitlyn couldn't tear her eyes away from the shocked look on his face, and there wasn't anything she wouldn't give to trade places with him.

"Don't hurt him…please, just don't hurt him." Caitlyn rasped, still not taking her eyes from Shane.

"Okay, little miss, if you do what I say, there should be no reason for me to blow his brains out." The ski mask man said gruffly.

"I'll do anything." Caitlyn spoke suddenly strongly, looking the ski mask man right in the eyes.

"This must not be just your average customer." The ski mask man said thoughtfully with a chuckle, "Your boyfriend?" Caitlyn froze in fear, afraid what this maniac would do to Shane.

"I said-he your boyfriend?" the man asked more fiercely, pressing the gun harder against Shane's skin.

"N-no…A friend!" Caitlyn whispered desperately, looking Shane in the eyes again, "Just…a friend."

"Give me all the cash from the register." The ski mask man demanded, losing interest since the two were "just friends".

"There isn't much." Caitlyn informed him, unlocking the register and pulling out what cash there was. It had definitely been a slow day. The man snatched it from her hands.

"That it?"

"Yes." Caitlyn said honestly, "It was a slow day."

"For both of us, I 'spose." The man growled, counting it estimately with one hand. Caitlyn couldn't take her eyes off of Shane while the man tried to shove all the bills in his pocket.

"Cait, it's okay." Shane said determinedly, clenching his jaw.

"Shut up." The man demanded.

"Shane, I have to tell you something." Caitlyn blurted out. She had to tell him that she loved him. What if this crazed man killed him?! She had to let him know.

At that moment, sirens could be heard and before Caitlyn had time to register what was going on, the ski mask man was yelling at them to get into the employee bathroom. She was thankful that Shane was shoved into the small room with her, and the door shut and then there was silence.

"Is he out there still?" Caitlyn asked softly.

"I don't know..." Shane replied, turning the doorknob. The knob turned but all his pushing didn't get it to budge, "He must have put something in front of the door."

"Are you okay, Shane?" Caitlyn blurted out, unable to get rid of the image of the gun against his skin.

"I'm fine, Cait." He whispered soothingly, touching her cheek. Caitlyn couldn't help herself, and wrapped her arms around his waist with the over flow of emotions she was suddenly having.

"You called me Shane." He commented softly, returning the hug tightly and rocking them side to side for a moment.

They both jumped when a gunshot was heard not far off. Caitlyn pressed her face into Shane's chest and begged for it to be over. She could hear the ski mask man yelling and cursing to the police and telling them to back off because he had hostages.

If she died, Caitlyn decided, she wanted it to be while she was in Shane's arms.

"Back off! I said get these cops away! I've got two hostages and unless you stop moving in I swear I'll shoot them both here and now!" the man could be heard yelling angrily, following by a stream of curses.

"It's okay, they'll stay away if it means keeping us alive." Shane whispered to her, and she only tightened her grip on him.

"I do have hostages! You idiots! You want them to die?!"

"Shane. They don't believe him." Caitlyn mumbled into his chest.

"Caitlyn," Shane spoke desperately, tilting her head back so she would look at him. He sighed heavily before cupping her face in his hands, "We'll be okay." There was something in his eyes saying he wasn't sure.

"Shane, I have to tell you something in case…" Caitlyn began and Shane nodded for her to go on, neither of them wanting her to actual say it, "I love you." He blinked.

"I was about to say that." he breathed, leaning down to brush a kiss against her lips.

"You love me?" Caitlyn squeaked, looking up at him with wide eyes and he nodded slowly.

"I love you." Shane confirmed. With that said, they kissed passionately. As if there was no tomorrow- which they were both thinking was a possibility for them at the moment. They kissed even when they could hear gunshots being fired rapidly just outside the door.

They kissed until the door flew open and police pulled them out of the tiny room and Nate and Jason pulled them into a large hug.

**I know it's kind of dramatic and all, but it made it more fun. Lol Yay for admitting love when you think you're gonna die! Haha! Please review!**


End file.
